


A Christmas Dare

by phoenixrebirth88



Series: Holiday season 2014 [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixrebirth88/pseuds/phoenixrebirth88
Summary: At a Christmas party a lot of things can happen … Especially if you add a too short dress and too many perverted men who can't seem to control themselves.





	A Christmas Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own our dear pilots or any of the Christmas decorations ^_~

“So,” you say softly as you lean against the wall. You wait until you’re sure you have his attention before continuing. “When are you going to tell her?” His shocked gaze brings a smile to your face. “Oh, please,” you say as you focus completely on him. “It’s quite obvious to anyone who has eyes.”

“It’s not obvious to her,” he mutters under his breath. 

“Maybe that’s because she doesn’t do subtle.”

“I thought you said it was obvious.”

“To me and the rest of the world, yes. To her, not so much. No offense or anything, but she’s quite thickheaded,” you add as you force your eyes to shift towards the woman in question. 

“I can say the same about you,” he adds with a sly look of his own.

“Excuse me?” you question, frowning at what he’s implying. He snorts at your denial. 

“You’re not much better,” he mutters as he glares at the ground. You smile sadly, somehow knowing what he means even if he doesn’t explicitly tell you. 

“We make quite the pair.” That earns you another snort. 

“Both lovesick morons who’re too afraid to spill their guts,” he answers, realizing what you’re implying. 

“I’d have used fancier words, but yes,” you tell him as you allow your gaze to move over the already crowded dance floor. 

“Pretty words or not, it sucks.”

You laugh hollowly. “I agree with you on that.”

“How about we make a deal,” he suddenly states. You gaze at him with a slightly wary expression. It earns you a laugh. “Nothing dangerous,” he comments when he has himself back under control. The smile on his face stays, though, warning you that you need to think this deal over very carefully or it could bite you in the butt, so to speak off course. 

“What kind of deal?” Damn your curious side. His smile widens, telling you he was relying on your curiosity to get the best of you. 

“If, by some miracle, one decides to gather their somehow elusive courage and tell their respective interest of their feelings, the other must do the same in the next twenty-four hours.”

You snort. “With my luck, you’ll be the one who makes the first move.”

“And what makes you so sure about that?”

“Simple. Out of the two of us, I know only one of us has already seen more dangerous situations.”

“I don’t know,” he begins softly, a thoughtful expression on his face. “I’d rather face those damned OZ soldiers any day before I even want to consider confessing to Heero.”

“Very funny,” you mutter dryly. His laugh is so happy and carefree that you find yourself laughing along with him. 

“Seriously, though, I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes.”

You offer him a short glare, hitting him on his arm before turning away from him. “Then you’re job is easier, don’t you think?”

“Just because it’s easier, doesn’t mean that I’ll be more eager to do it.”

“Never thought I’d get to see the day. The great Duo Maxwell, former Gundam pilot and self proclaimed God of Death, afraid of telling a woman how he feels about her.” 

That earns you a full glare. His glare, however, only makes you laugh louder. It earns you a few disapproving looks from the more ‘sophisticated’ guests. You sigh once you calm down. 

“Why are we here again?” you question him as you lean back against the wall, trying to become one with the shadows. 

“Because Quatre invited us.”

“Why does he keep doing that?”

“What? Inviting us?” 

“Yeah,” you answer him grumpily. “He knows how much I hate showing up on these occasions. All this formal stuff gives me nightmares.”

Duo snorted. “I know what you mean, but he’s our friend.”

“Correction. He’s your friend. He’s my boss.” Duo lifts an eyebrow, clearly not impressed with your perspective. 

“You could’ve refused.”

“And leave you to fend for yourself? We all know how badly that can turn out.”

“Not funny,” he mutters when you chuckle softly at the memory of a certain party you hadn’t been able to accompany him to. You had to listen to him complaining about it for weeks afterwards. And all because he had gotten bored and ended up with more confetti in his hair than you could count. 

“It was funny,” you simply state. You, however, quickly sober up when you see the approaching people. “Heads up,” you warn Duo. Duo’s gaze leaves your own, shifting towards the approaching people before focusing on you again. He sighs.

“Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Can you make it sound any more like a mission you don’t want.”

“Yeah, but then you’d slap me again and start bitching about how I need to toughen up and act like a man,” he simply states, offering you a soft smile, before pushing himself off from the wall he was leaning against. You soon follow his example, taking a deep breath to calm yourself. It was time to stop hiding in the shadows. 

“I thought I heard you,” Quatre politely states as he stops in front of you and Duo. His eyes narrow slightly, giving you both a slightly scolding look. “How long have you been here anyway?”

“Not that long,” you quickly answer him. 

“Which usually means an hour or two,” Trowa politely offers as he stops next to Quatre. You smile sheepishly at him. 

“I wouldn’t know exactly. I haven’t been watching the time,” Duo smoothly answers for the both of you, wrapping an arm casually around your waist. “Besides,” he begins as he shoots you a sly smile. “Time always flies when I’m having such an entertaining companion to talk to.” 

You snort. “Watch it,” you warn him as you glare mildly offended at the arm around your waist. “I don’t want you to get hurt … Again.” Your smile turns evil, warning him not to try it. The arm quickly leaves your body, making your smile turn satisfied. 

“That’s just because I let you,” he quickly declares. You roll your eyes. 

“Whatever,” you mutter, not wanting to fight him on it today. Quatre laughs at your bickering while Trowa merely smiles softly. 

“So,” Quatre begins as he watches you two carefully. “I see you got my present.”

“If by present you mean these outfits that you threatened us to wear, then yes, we got them.”

“Threatened?” Sally questions, slowly moving closer to you. It was clear that she had already overheard most of the conversation, the smile on her lips giving her away. 

“Sally,” you greet as you lift your wineglass slightly. “Always a pleasure.”

“The same,” she comments with a wink. “Now, do tell me about this threat Quatre has uttered.”

“Well, he threatened to have us do the most insane things like babysitting his two-year old twin nephews for the coming weekend if we didn’t wear these.”

“Those two are worse than I am,” Duo mutters with a barely suppressed shiver of horror. You simply pat his shoulder, offering him your condolences.

“That all?” Sally questions, knowing there is more. You snort. “Of course not,” you tell her with a pointed look. “It takes more to get me and Duo in these kinds of formal clothes.”

“I hate suits,” Duo mutters as he slightly pulls on his tie. You look at your dress with the same hateful thoughts. “I hate dresses.”

“But you look so sexy in them,” Quatre whines when he sees you aren’t thrilled with his gift. You choke, having just taken a sip of your wine when he told you that. 

“Excuse me? Since when do you go around describing me as sexy?” you question him, clearly questioning his mental state. Quatre blushes slightly, yet, somehow, still managing to maintain that innocent expression of his. 

“Since I found out some very delicate information.”

“Like what?” 

You sigh in exasperation. Duo sounds like he isn’t going to rest until he finds out what Quatre knows. 

“Nothing that either one of you needs to know of yet.”

“That makes me want to know it even more. And you know that!” Duo accuses in a soft growl. “What are you planning, Quatre?”

“Nothing,” Quatre answers innocently, too innocently. 

“Oh, please,” you answer as you roll your eyes. “We both know that doesn’t work on us, Quatre. We all know how much you’re a conniving, little, –”

“What’s going on here?” Relena questions, interrupting you. You let it rest, allowing her to succeed this time. You turn your head her way, simply lifting an eyebrow. You don’t exchange the usual soft words of greeting. You don’t have the heart for it this time. 

“Nothing,” you simply answer her innocently, taking another sip of your wine. Relena narrows her eyes slightly, clearly upset that you’re not telling her everything, but she lets it rest and turns her attention towards her partner. You do the same from the corner of your eye. 

“I told you I saw them before,” she simply states proudly. 

“Hn.” 

You hide your smile with your wineglass, but both Duo and Sally catch it. Sally winks at you while Duo rolls his eyes. 

“I see you’ve been working on your speech again, buddy,” Duo begins as he moves closer to Heero, letting his arm rest casually on his friend’s shoulder. Heero briefly glares at him for it before ignoring it, already knowing that he won’t be able to get him to stop doing it. 

“To answer your question, Relena,” Quatre begins with a smile that belies his intentions. “We were just talking about the dress [Name]’s wearing. She doesn’t seem to like it much,” he begins pouting, “and I went to such an extreme to find one that would make her look sexy.” 

Relena looks you up and down, making you feel weirdly exposed. You pull the edge of your dress further down, trying to hide the skin you were showing. 

“A bit short for a gathering such as this, but I think you’ve got quite a good taste in dresses, Quatre,” she replies conversationally. Your eyes grow wide, a blush staining your cheeks. Suddenly, you are the center of attention. Everyone’s gaze is now on your dress. 

It had taken you a while before you had managed to gather the courage to wear it. It had taken a hell of a lot more of that courage to actually show up in it. It isn’t that it’s an ugly one. On the contrary, it’s absolutely stunning. But, you don’t want to draw any attention to yourself. At least, not like this. The hem of the black dress barely reaches your mid-thigh and the silver waistline accentuates your own waist perfectly. The open back shows your shoulder blades, the slightly deeper cut neck showing your collarbones and necklace before perfectly hiding the rest of your body. (1)

Ever since you had walked in here, people had been staring at you. It makes you very uncomfortable, being stared at. You prefer it if only one man in particular stares at you, and now that he is, it makes your blush deepen. 

“Is everyone nearly done staring at me?” you question exasperatedly. Duo smiles, shrugging. “Blame Quatre for that.”

“Oh, but I do,” you whisper darkly, making it clear to Quatre that he’s not off the hook just yet. He swallows slightly before letting his eyes move over the crowd. 

“Eh, I think I see minister Donly. I should probably say hello to him.” And with that, Quatre makes a hasty retreat. Trowa chuckles softly, watching his friend go. 

“I think you scared him, [Name].”

“Good,” you growl before pouting again. “He’s made the last two hours of my life nearly unbearable.”

“How so?” Sally questions, strangely happy about something only she seems aware of. 

“Do you have any idea how many men have already asked me to dance with them?!” you question her gruffly. “It’s not a laughing matter,” you growl when you see Duo’s body shaking from barely controlled laughter. 

“But you didn’t get to see the look on your face when they started molesting you.”

“Molesting you?” Relena questions, absolutely horrified. “Surely, they wouldn’t!”

“All I’m saying is this. If even one more guy dares to grab my ass, he’s got another thing coming for him. Party or no party!” you growl out as you cross your arms in front of your chest. “Damn perverted men,” you grumble under your breath. 

“Where they handsome?” Sally questions suddenly, her attention not focused on you for once. You frown slightly, trying to remember which guys had already asked you to dance. As you look around the room, you notice that even more guys are looking at you. You sigh as you look at Sally. 

“A few, yeah. But their manners were seriously lacking if they grope me after only one dance. I’m not the girl that kisses on the first date, you know.”

Sally laughs at your sour expression. “Oh, I understand completely.” Then, she leans closer, whispering in a voice that sounded secretive, but in a volume that made sure everyone of your little group could hear. “Now, be honest, [Name],” she began as she moves her eyes over the group, “we’re all curious to know. Isn’t there at least one person here that you wouldn’t mind having your ass groped for?”

You sputter, blushing all the harder. Eventually, you give up on trying to act calm and normal. You’re far from it anyway. If only she knows that there is indeed one guy you don’t mind groping your ass. You raise your glass to your mouth, lowering your face slightly, hiding it with your hair. 

“Maybe one,” you answer her before quickly taking another sip of your wine. Duo laughs, clearly all too aware of who this person is. You snort, glaring at him briefly before stating in simple, clear words, “I’m going to get another glass of wine.” 

With that said, you leave them all laughing at your obvious discomfort. You quickly make your way across the hall, towards the bar. 

“A strawberry mojito, please.” 

The bartender barely looks at you before quickly preparing said drink. You’re not even waiting for a full minute yet, or you feel someone standing behind you. You sigh, already dreading this. 

“Can I help you?” you question as you turn around. The man behind you is fairly young, maybe a bit older than you are. And, although he isn’t ugly, your mind is quick to supply that he is no match against Heero. 

“The name’s Lance,” he offers as he gently grabs your hand, raising it in order to place a soft kiss on the back of it. You’re sure that he’s able to make a lot of girls swoon with that. He offers you a bright smile as he raises his head again, his eyes boring into your own. “Can I ask what your name is?” he smoothly questions. His voice is not unpleasant to listen to, but you find yourself wishing it is someone else standing in front of you. 

“[Name],” you simply tell him. Perhaps it is time to start enjoying your evening, instead of pining over a man that’s clearly already devoted to another woman. You briefly turn around to accept the cocktail the bartender places on the bar. “Thank you,” you say softly, taking a small sip of the drink. You quietly hum in pleasure. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you,” Lance tells you, pulling your attention back towards him. You take another sip of your cocktail, postponing your answer a few more moments. 

“And?” you question. Lance lets his eyes move over your body, clearly happy with what he sees. 

“I couldn’t help but wonder what such a beautiful woman like yourself is doing here all alone.”

“I’m not alone,” you tell him without even realizing it. He raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh, I didn’t catch your partner?” 

You hum in answer. “Just because I didn’t bring a partner, doesn’t mean that I’m alone.”

“Forgive me,” he states, looking all the more pleased. Perhaps he knows you’re not exactly telling the truth. “I merely presumed that a man who’s lucky enough to capture the attention of a woman such as yourself would have not allowed you to come unaccompanied.”

“You would think so, wouldn’t you,” you say softly, already feeling better because of his flattering words. 

“Perhaps I can convince you to spare me some of your time for a dance.”

You look at the dance floor, letting your eyes move over the couples there. This man isn’t half bad and he seems proper enough. Perhaps you should take him up on his offer. 

“Perhaps you could,” you whisper before taking another sip of your cocktail. Lance, clearly excited about your near acceptance of his offer, lifts his hand for you to take. You place your cocktail on the bar behind you before reaching out. You’re just about to lay your hand in his when a cold voice comments from Lance’s right.

“I’m afraid she already has a partner for this dance.” You blink, your hand freezing in mid-air. Lance frowns, turns, and meets this stranger who claims to have the right to dance with you. 

“And you would be?” he questions when he’s faced with his competitor. Heero merely lifts an eyebrow. 

“Heero Yuy,” he answers as he lifts his hand towards you. It’s an offer you’re not planning on refusing. As soon as your hand is in his, he pulls you away from the bar and the man that you had been talking to. 

“Perhaps another time then,” Lance comments as you move past him. 

“Perhaps,” you tell him with a soft smile. Heero growls softly, leading you in a comforting silence towards the dance floor. As soon as he finds an open spot, he turns around and pulls you flush against him. He places his hand on your hip, lifting the hand that still holds your own a tad higher and to the side. You blush as you place your free hand on his shoulder. He leads you into a perfect waltz. 

You’re slightly surprised that he doesn’t say anything. It was, after all, he who had invited you to dance. But, unlike what your curiosity tries to make you do, you simply follow his lead and dance. You don’t want to risk doing anything that might upset him and make him decide to stop dancing with you. Your smile softens slightly as you feel happier then you’ve felt in a long time. 

Eventually, even Heero relaxes somewhat. You hadn’t noticed he had been stiff, but when he relaxes, it becomes immediately noticeable in the way he dances. Your smile grows a bit when you notice it. As you move around on the dance floor, you notice that Lance is still looking at you and Heero. That thought makes you feel both nervous and happy at the same time. The music changes and you believe the dance to be over, but instead of stopping, Heero leads you into another one. You blink at him, your smile growing a tad brighter. Your curiosity, however, is also growing. 

“I never pegged you for a man who enjoyed dancing,” you begin softly. Heero’s eyes hold your own for a few seconds before he answers you. 

“It’s not the dance that should be enjoyed,” he simply states. You blink in confusion before a small blush appears on your cheeks. You will it away, not that it listens. Are you right about assuming what he means? Still, he danced a lot longer with Relena. That line of thinking manages to make you frown slightly. 

“Did I say something unwanted?” he questions once he sees your frown. You quickly shake your head. 

“Sorry,” you tell him softly. “Bad line of thinking.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Anything I should know?”

“Perhaps it’s better if you don’t,” you quickly tell him. That sentence brings a smirk to his lips. You frown again. “I fail to see what’s so funny about that.”

“Perhaps it’s better if you don’t know,” he states, using your own words against you. “Yet,” he adds after a few seconds. 

“Perhaps,” you add, wondering what he’s thinking. You dance past your friends, seeing them watching you in happiness. You shake your head slightly, sighing in amusement. “Our friends are watching.”

“Hn.” His grunt makes you smile wider. You look at him with a teasing expression. 

“Duo’s not going to let me live this down, you know.”

“And why is that?” 

“Because no matter what, you can be quite scary when you want to be.”

“I fail to see the relevance.” You laugh softly. Only he would fail to see the point you were trying to make.

“Duo was right after all. You don’t do subtle. You truly want it spelled out for you?”

“Yes.”

“Fine. He’s going to tease me with this for a long time.”

“It’s just a dance,” he tells you simply, though his eyes belie his amusement. You have a feeling he knows damn well what it means to you, but you don’t call him on it. 

“Yes,” you agree. “But it’s a dance with you,” you tell him simply. “The one who manages to glare at anyone who comes within two feet of him,” you continue when he doesn’t say anything else. 

“Hn.”

You laugh again. “Besides, it’s not Duo I’m worried about.”

“Then who?”

“Quatre is a hell of a lot more devious then Duo can ever be annoying,” you mutter with a suffering sigh. “After all, he did get me into this dress.”

“Nothing I hold against him,” Heero tells you suddenly, his smirk growing slightly predatory. You blink in surprise, wondering if you really heard him say that. You gasp slightly when Heero’s hand moves. It leaves your hip, slowly brushing further towards your back, pulling you slightly closer in the process. 

“What are you doing?” 

“You said there was only one man who could do this,” he begins. You swallow dryly, trying to calm your suddenly rapid heartbeat. “I thought I might take a risk.”

“You never take risks,” you answer automatically, not sure what you’re going to do. 

“A calculated one then.”

You narrow your eyes playfully. “I can very well end up giving you what I gave the others who tried.”

“Perhaps,” he stated, letting his hand brush your butt. “But not likely.”

“Why not?” you question in a higher voice, silently cursing you for letting it show how obviously this was affecting you. You quickly allow your hand to slip from his shoulder, grabbing his wandering hand and pulling it back to its original place. “Because you’re a scary man that I should be afraid off?”

“No.” His smirk is so wide it can easily be mistaken for a smile. “Because I’m sure I’m the one.” Your heart skips a beat. He sounds so sure. He’s right, of course, but how can he know that? How can he be so sure? 

“And why is that?” you question in a dry whisper. 

“Follow me and find out,” he simply states before stopping and stepping back. 

You blink in wonder when he starts moving away from you. You’re uncertain about what you should do for a few seconds. And then, you make up your mind. You follow him as he leads you away from the dance floor, away from the main hall the guests were being entertained, away from the noise and the laugher. He stops when he reaches a small room not far from the grand ballroom. He doesn’t even turn on the lights, simply keeps walking until he’s standing in front of the large window. 

“I followed,” you simply state, waiting for him to say something. He turns his body slightly towards you, lifting his hand in invitation. You’re hesitant to accept it, though you’re not sure why. As you walk closer towards him, you take a moment to appreciate the view. 

You’ve always believed he’s absolutely striking when he’s wearing a tuxedo. It’s something that makes him seem all the more unreachable, and yet, all the more wanted as well. The moonlight that filters in through the window makes him seem like he comes from one of your dreams. It’s hard for you to see his eyes, but you can feel his gaze on you. When you finally place your hand in his, he gently holds yours, pulling you slightly closer to him. You’re not sure what to expect from him anymore and it’s driving you crazy. 

“Are you still going to explain, or this something I should be wary off?” you question when he doesn’t make another move. Heero blinks, before slowly starting to scowl. 

“Do you have reason for that?” he questions instead, obviously not happy with your distrust. You sigh. 

“No, but considering you were last seen talking to Duo,” you trail off, letting it hang in the air. It, apparently, isn’t the wisest thing you could have told him. You swallow nervously, already envisioning how this can turn out wrong. “It’s not that I think you’d ever do something that usually entails Duo’s thoughts on fun, but,” you trail off when you see his eyes narrowing. You smile nervously at him, letting him know that you are slowly losing your mind with his continued silence. 

“Are you calling me boring?” he questions instead of yelling at you or calling you some ridiculous name. 

“Eum, no?” you squeak out, somehow making it sound like a question. 

“You don’t sound so sure.” 

He’s right, you’re not sure. If anything, he’s merely adding to the confusion you feel with his suddenly strange behavior. He leans closer to you, allowing you to see more of his eyes now that the moonlight shines on it directly. You narrow your eyes when you catch sight of his amusement. 

“Let’s just say that Duo’s sense of humor is rubbing off on you,” you dryly state now that you know you hadn’t been saying the wrong things. It earns you a full laugh. You strangely start to believe that he merely called you here to amuse himself. Well, two can play that game. You understand one thing perfectly now, and you’re going to use it against him however you see fit. 

“Well, if you’re going to be like that, then perhaps I ought to find Lance and cash in the dance he promised me.” 

It works like a charm. In an instant, Heero stops laughing. His grip on your hand tightens slightly. His other hand is quickly placed on your hip, pulling you closer to him. You smile sweetly up at him, happy with his reaction. 

“What’s wrong, Heero? Don’t like my idea?”

“You know very well that I don’t?”

“Do I?” 

Quatre and Duo aren’t the only ones who can act innocent in situations like this. You’re a master at it too. You laugh slightly as you feel more and more confident in your actions. You lean your head closer to his, lowering your voice to a whisper. 

“I think the idea has some merit, but if you believe you know a better way to keep me entertained, then by all means –”

You don’t get much further. In an instant, your hand is released, your cheek is cupped, and your lips are covered with his own. You don’t need much time to respond. The feeling of his lips moving over your own, brushing against the soft and sensitive skin of your lips, is almost overwhelming. The feeling of how he sucks your lip into his mouth when he pulls back ever so slightly, only to come back with another, more aggressive kiss, makes you moan. You cling to him, almost desperately so, until he finally pulls back. 

“No dance with him can be better than this,” he cockily tells you. You blink a few times, trying to understand what exactly it is that he means. When you do, you allow a dazed, but satisfied smile to show on your face. 

“What makes you so sure about that? Ever danced with the guy?” Heero blinks at you, clearly not having expected such a reply. He chuckles before planting another, softer kiss on your lips. 

“No.” You open your mouth, but he doesn’t let you say anything. “And I’m not going to let you find out either.”

“Wouldn’t dream of suggesting such a thing,” you merely tell him. The narrowing of his eyes makes it clear that he knows that it’s a blatant lie. “But,” you begin slowly, lifting one hand and allowing your fingers to brush against his neck. “If you want to make sure that such a statement is true, I think you ought to dance with him.” He snorted at that insane proposition. 

“Why? I know this is better,” he merely tells you before leaning closer, letting his lips brush against your cheek. Your breath hitches when one of his hands slowly strays towards your butt. “Although I thought you said you didn’t kiss on the first date,” he whispers huskily against your ear. You groan, fighting the blush that’s heating up your cheeks. 

“I also said that I don’t let people grab my ass. I guess you’re the exception,” you state. “But,” you continue as a smile is slowly lifting your lips. “If you’re complaining, I can always do something about that.” 

You place your hands against his chest, quickly and quite effectively pushing him away from you. You’re sure you only manage to do so because he either lets you, or because you’ve been able to catch him by surprise. Whichever it is, you’re not complaining. It will do him some good to learn that not everything comes easy when it concerns you. You offer him a sly smile when he merely blinks at you in wonder. 

“See you on the second date, Heero,” you answer him sweetly. You turn away from him and make your way back to the party. As you do so, you make sure to sway your hips just that tad bit more, feeling his heated stare on you the entire way. 

“[Name]?” Duo questioned when he spots you. You smile sweetly at him before shooting a quick glance at Heero. When you notice that he’s still watching you, you know what you need to do next. You quickly walk over towards Duo, leaning completely against him. 

“Duo, my friend, starting now, you have twenty-four hours,” you simply tell him. Before you’re able to say anything else, you’re pulled away from him and towards someone else. You don’t even need to look to know who it is. 

“Really, Heero,” you say as you turn towards him with a smile on your face. “Jealous much?” 

“Not jealous,” he merely replies. You raise an eyebrow in obvious disbelief. “I merely thought that we should get started on that second date,” he tells you before pulling you away from your friends. You laugh when you see the surprised expression on Duo’s face. 

“Twenty-four hours, Duo!” you shout at him. You wave at Quatre when you pass him, already forgiving him for what he has done. The knowing smirk on his face makes it quite clear, after all. 

“You do know that this is just a continued first date, right?” you question when you accept your coat and put it on. Heero throws you a knowing look, not even bothering to argue with you about it. You laugh at that. 

“Where to?” you question when Heero and you are sitting in his car. He shrugs, looking at you in contemplation. 

“Anywhere special you want to go to?”

“I don’t know,” you tell him, thinking about what you wanted. “How about you just come to my place. I think I still have a Christmas present for you there.”

Heero smirks before starting the car. “So,” he begins, not beating around the bush. “What did the whole twenty-four hours comment to Duo mean?” 

“Curious much?”

“Only when it concerns you,” he replied without any shyness. You laugh, enjoying this side of him. 

“You’ll find out soon enough. Have a little patience, Heero,” you merely tell him, shooting him a pleased smile. He hums. You don’t think he will let it rest, but for now, you simply enjoy the company. After all, you have a feeling that you’ll be breaking a lot of other rules that usually involves a first date. 

~ The end ~


End file.
